


I Know What Hands Are For

by quietwandering



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: Oh, you handsome devil
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	I Know What Hands Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little idea I had bouncing around. I'll have more time to write my longer pieces tomorrow. This is probably going to be heavily edited at some point later on, but I'm too tired at the moment. Sorry for any big changes. 
> 
> Title is [Handsome Devil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOOj_dslOEs) by The Smiths

“ _Johnny_ ,” I whispered for what felt like the hundredth time in just the past ten minutes. Johnny’s hand was back in my lap as it had been a moment ago, palming me through my jeans. “Stop it already. Ollie is going to hear what’s going on if you don’t quit.” 

“Maybe Ollie should hear us,” Johnny said in that low tone that made me shiver, leering at me with his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Despite my reservations, I couldn't deny how much that expression made me want to give in. “Mm, he can hear how hard I make you come, huh? Wouldn’t that be something.” 

A blush flared up on my cheeks, and I pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my obvious reaction to Johnny’s gross indecency. “I can’t show up to Rough Trade after we’ve...we’ve had _relations_ like that, Johnny. It’ll have to wait. We’re both tired. Let’s rest until we’re in London.” 

Without hesitation, Johnny began to wriggle his hand between my legs again, and I was thankful Ollie was playing some god awful cassette at too high a volume. The horribly embarrassing yelp I gave out surely couldn't be heard above the croaking crescendo of Mick Jagger. “I know you’re feeling it, Mozzer. Aren’t you? The way the engine is rumbling? It’s making you hot, isn’t it?” 

I took a shuddering breath at the attention I was forced to give to that very sensation. That gentle hum always invoked an intensely erotic feeling in me. Johnny knew that one of my first quasi-sexual experiences was sitting on the back of Dale’s motorbike on the way to practice, as I'd always be visibly aroused by the time we arrived. “We’re not in your Mercedes driving through the moors, and we're likely already near London so we’ve not much time anyways.” 

“Don’t need it,” Johnny said, right against my ear with his fingers curled tightly into my groin. Johnny then tugged me down onto the mattress properly, the one that had been shoved in here right when we’d bought this atrocious van. I was immensely grateful for the sheet that had been hung up as a privacy barrier, though it mostly was there to block out the ghastly amounts of sunlight on these early morning trips - not for unadvised acts of sexual misconduct between band members. 

I stifled the moans as best I could when Johnny wrested my legs open, hastily settling himself between them. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my stomach as those miraculous fingers snapped open the button of my trousers. “Johnny,” I tried once again, but I knew that I'd already succumbed. There was no going back at this point. “Please, just --”

Warmth suddenly surrounded the length of my cock, and my hands flailed momentarily in distress. I decided to settle them on the back of Johnny’s shoulders, bunching his leather jacket in my hands. I was biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to taste blood. There was simply no way Ollie couldn't hear us. Even when I was doing my absolute best to stay quiet a moan would slip out as Johnny’s tongue pushed into the slit of my cock or rubbed at the swollen vein beneath my shaft. 

Not that Johnny was trying to muffle any of the obscene noises that normally emerged from this carnality. It was as if Johnny wanted to be heard. The wet noises of his lips dragging up and down, the almost vile slurping sound of him trying to pull back in stray strands of saliva -- my frantic mind couldn't decipher how I was already so aroused by it all. Johnny really did bring out a whole new side of me, one I’d adamantly denied could exist in such a loathsome creature as myself. 

I was lost in the hypnotizing motions of Johnny pleasuring me like this, his cheeks hollowing with every hard pull of his mouth. At any moment, Ollie could inch the curtain back to check in on us, but I felt a strange excitement at that possibility now. The idea of someone being so completely aware of what Johnny was doing to me, seeing me like this, suddenly made my toes curl up.

My thoughts raced back into the present when Johnny pulled away to suck on my scrotum, worrying the sensitive skin with his teeth. I nearly kicked the side of the van from the wave of arousal it caused, my body bowing off the mattress in blissful agony. “Come for me, Mozzer,” Johnny whispered, nosing into the unkempt bush of my pubic hair. The sight of him breathing in the musk found there was peculiarly seductive. “C'mon. Let me see how much you like this.” 

I could hardly keep still as Johnny’s hand began to stroke along my cock, slick with copious amounts of saliva. The lewd sound of it near rivaled Johnny’s mouth on me mere moments ago. “I’m not sure I could stop myself at this point. I…” My tongue felt too clumsy, too heavy, to say anything of use, and by then Johnny was trailing love bites along my inner thigh, more than aware of how erogenous that area was for me. “ _Johnny_.”

“Louder,” Johnny whispered, thumb flicking through the bubble of precome at the tip of my cock. I could hardly breathe from the intensity of my arousal. “Say it louder, baby. I want him to hear you. Hear you coming for me, only for me.” 

My eyes squeezed shut as my orgasm crashed into me with unparalleled force. Desire overrode my shame as I gave in, shouting Johnny’s name far too loudly with an unmistakable intent. I gasped when his tongue kept sliding along my oversensitive cock, lapping up the mess I'd made with an impish glee. 

Blinking back to reality after a few moments, I tried to reconcile myself to the embarrassment of having to face Ollie once we were in London, but Johnny seemed entirely content with the situation, hand shoved into his jeans as he mouthed at my softening member. “Moz, fuck. _Fuck_ , that was so hot. Hearing you say my name like that.” 

I pulled my shaky fingers through the jet black tresses of Johnny’s hair, felt him tremble through his own orgasm, and decided that maybe I really didn’t care if the whole world heard what Johnny did to me. What was the point of my shame if a brief glance at the two of us spoke volumes about how we felt for each other? 

“...Um, everything okay back there, guys? We’re stopping at a service station soon if you need to, uh...clean up, I guess.” 

“Peachy!” Johnny shouted, beaming up at me as he sucked come off his fingers. His own mostly. “Just getting Moz warmed up is all!” 


End file.
